Tentación
by IMQllen18
Summary: Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace 3 años que hoy iba a estar sentada en el mueble de mi habitación viendo una película muggle abrazada a Draco Malfoy posiblemente me hubiese reído a carcajadas en su cara... mi primer Dramione! no sean muy duros conmigoXD


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de la genio J. K. Rowling!!! **

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace 3 años que hoy iba a estar sentada en el mueble de mi habitación viendo una película muggle abrazada a Draco Malfoy posiblemente me hubiese reído a carcajadas en su cara, si me lo hubiesen preguntado hace 2 años les hubiese dicho algo como "Hey! Somos novios pero no lo fuerces! De por si no tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos hasta aquí". Si me lo hubiesen preguntado hace 1 año probablemente hubiese respondido " Draco Malfoy me ama a mí, la _sangre sucia _Hermione Granger, ¿para qué pides más?" y hoy me encuentro aquí, a un año de nuestra graduación en Howarts y a 5 meses de mi matrimonio con Draco, wow, matrimonio, me parece una palabra tan grande, pero con TODO lo que hemos pasado hasta hoy, desde romper esquemas sociales, a pelearme con mis mejores amigos, a que NADIE en Slytherin le dirigiera la palabra a Draco, a conflictos mayores como los señores Malfoy y su empeño por conservar el linaje puro de su sangre, a mis padres sin entender porque me hice novia del niño que me hizo la vida IMPOSIBLE mis primeros años en Howarts, a tantísimas discusiones por nuestras diferencias de carácter, aquí seguimos y yo siento que lo amo cada día más, no imagino mi vida sin Él, aunque a veces sigue siendo el mismo insufrible de hace algunos años, como el día de hoy, por ejemplo…

La película estaba muy aburrida en verdad pero no sucumbiría ante él, no podía admitir lo terriblemente aburrida y lenta que era, no podía darle la razón! Mi ego estaba en juego.

Draco, como si escuchara mi lucha interna, rio entre dientes y cambio de posición dejándome a mi apoyada al respaldar del mueble y su torso ligeramente sobre el mío, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca así que perdí cualquier habilidad de pensar concretamente, mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse mientras la punta de sus dedos acariciaba mi rostro, su mano izquierda abriéndose camino entre mi cintura y el sofá, sus ojos penetraban los míos con un brillo de pasión demasiado tentador, mis labios instintivamente se abrieron un poco permitiéndome saborear su aliento, en ese momento fue demasiado para mí y tuve que tragar fuerte provocando una reacción similar en mi adorado novio, sus ojos concentrados ahora en el nuevo patrón de sus dedos, los cuales se deslizaban tiernamente por mi frente, mis pómulos, mis ojos, mi nariz, mis mejillas... "Hermione, eres tan hermosa" me susurro mientras seguía el anterior patrón un par de veces más para luego rozar mis labios, su boca entreabierta deleitándome con su aliento, causando un cosquilleo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo en expectativa ahora de un beso, la punta de su dedo índice recorrió todo el contorno de mis labios, poniendo mas atención en mi labio inferior el cual recorrió muy lentamente, mi habilidad para respirar perdida completamente, sus ojos volvieron a los míos penetrándolos con sus llamas, porque en el caso de Draco el Hielo de sus grises ojos puede quemarte, mientras se acercaba mas y mas, se detuvo justo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran y recorrió mi rostro con su mirada una vez más antes de cerrarlos, su dedo soltó lentamente mi labio y nuestros labios se unieron finalmente.

Mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente permitiéndome degustar completamente de la sensación, su mano derecha se poso en mi mejilla mientras que la izquierda se aferraba mas a mi cintura, sus labios rozaron lentamente los míos en el beso más tierno y dulce por unos segundos para luego volverse mas demandantes, mis manos se aferraron a su cuello, enredando mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos dorados, Draco me aferro mas a él acortando la mínima distancia que quedaba entre nosotros, el beso se volvió mas y mas profundo y yo no deseaba que acabara, mis labios se movían en perfecta sincronización con los de él, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, mis dedos se paseaban entre su cuello y sus cabellos, sus manos se deslizaron de mi rostro a uno de mis brazos, bajando detenidamente hasta mi cintura dejando un rastro de calor en mi piel mientras su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, mi boca se abrió instintivamente pero mi mente quedo en shock, estamos en casa de mis padres! A solo semanas de la boda, no puedo permitirme un desliz! Aunque muero por ser suya cada día que se acerca la boda lo deseo con más intensidad, no sé si pueda decirle que no!, mis dedos se aferraron a su nuca por la tensión y el debió sentirlo porque en ese instante se separo solo unos milímetros para susurrarme con voz hosca

"tranquila amor, solo déjate llevar"

Y sus labios volvieron a los míos, su lengua entrando sin permiso esta vez a mi boca, mi mente se relajo con la simple escucha de la palabra amor, por alguna extraña razón el me ama, me lo ha demostrado tantas veces, el fue mi primer beso y los únicos, sus tiernos labios me han guiado por estos meses en un mar de deliciosas sensaciones y hemos encajado perfectamente, nuestros cuerpos se acoplan completamente, como piezas de un rompecabezas, al darme cuenta de todo esto empecé a dejarme llevar, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y mi cuerpo tembló por la sensación, wow si sus labios eran la sensación mas deliciosa que jamás allá experimentado su lengua iba a volverme loca, esta nueva sensación me invadió toda, mi pierna se apoyo en su cadera, mis manos deslizándose por su pecho y espalda, apretándolo mas a mi cuerpo, sus dos manos apresaron mi cintura acostándome completa en el sofá, su cuerpo sobre el mío eliminando cualquier distancia entre nosotros, sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo mientras las mías se perdían en su fornida espalda, fuertes brazos y cuello, luego de unos minutos ya estaba mareada por la falta de aire, sus labios se movieron por mi quijada hasta mi cuello, la comisura de mi garganta, mis hombros desnudos y volvieron a subir, esto era demasiado bueno.

Mi mente gritaba de emoción al recordar el simple pero vital hecho de que estábamos solos, la casa solo para nosotros, la puerta del cuarto abierta dejando entrar hasta el mínimo sonido, yo en el cielo con sus manos recorriendo intensamente sobre la ropa todo mi cuerpo, mis manos recorriendo compulsivamente su espalda, sus brazos, mis dedos despeinando su perfecto y suave cabello, luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, días, años, segundos, sus labios volvieron a mi cuello y al llegar a la yugular dio un pequeño mordisco, no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer y mi ya entrecortada respiración se paro completamente al escuchar su gemido de respuesta mientras su lengua volvía a apoderarse de la mía en un rápido movimiento, la pasión fue demasiada, ya no podía mas, lo necesitaba más cerca de mí, nuestros cuerpos prácticamente fusionados, la ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo, mis manos con voluntad propia se deslizaron por dentro de su camisa acariciando su espalda y los perfectos músculos de su abdomen, el apoyo uno de sus codos en el mueble dándome mas espacio para continuar mi exploración, mis manos demandando deshacerme de su camisa mientras sus brazos en un rápido movimiento les concedieron su deseo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al recorrer minuciosamente el pecho desnudo de mi novio, sus ojos no se separaban de mi rostro mientras realizaba mi examen, segundos pasaron mientras adaptaba mi vista a la perfección de su cuerpo y el calmaba su respiración, mordí mi labio inferior por el deseo y él se me abalanzo encima experimentando la misma sensación y continuamos donde habíamos quedado, mi lengua saboreando completamente su boca, sus manos dentro de mi top recorriendo mi cintura y mi estomago.

El beso se torno más profundo pero menos apasionado, y bajo de intensidad hasta que solo nuestros labios se rozaban rápidamente, uno, dos, tres besos dulces y cortos dieron fin demasiado pronto para mi gusto a nuestro rato de pasión. Se separo lentamente apoyándose en sus codos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y me regalo mi sonrisa favorita, sus ojos adaptándose lentamente a una expresión de calma y amor, mis labios respondieron inmediatamente con una sonrisa no tan hermosa ni tan sexy pero muy sincera, nos miramos fijamente hasta que nuestra respiración se calmo, entonces él se levanto llevando mi cuerpo con el suyo hasta que quedamos sentados uno frente al otro en el sofá, no pude evitar la tentación se acariciar su cabello una vez más con la excusa de peinarlo, el rio suavemente, tomo mis manos y las coloco en una de sus rodillas mientras me ordenaba con una mirada que no las quitara de allí, se coloco su camisa de nuevo, sujeto mis manos, las beso y sin soltarlas me dijo

"debo admitir que esta fue una película estupendamente entretenida, ganaste nuevamente"

Sonreí ante su peculiar elección de palabras, siempre me sorprende diciendo lo que menos espero escuchar

"yo siempre gano amor, solo que a veces mi victoria se disfraza en derrota ante tus hermosos ojos"

"si, ojos que se van a salir de mi rostro si sigues usando esos tops tan reveladores, debo advertirte Granger que no respondo por faltas cometidas debido a la perdida de mi autocontrol"

Coloque mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro y lo atraje lentamente deteniéndolo a solo milímetros del mío

"uhm y debo advertirte Malfoy que desde esta tarde me he convertido en una fan de tus perdidas de autocontrol"

El acorto rápidamente la distancia luego de un profundo y rápido suspiro y justo cuando nuestros labios se iban a unir mi madre llamo desde la puerta

"Hermione estas en casa?"

El agacho la cabeza dejando escapar fuertemente un respiro, yo me recosté en el espaldar del sofá, salvada por la campana respondí

"si mama! Estamos en casa!"

y mi novio dijo mas bajito dijo "y eres increíblemente inoportuna"

Yo solo reí ante su cara de frustración, al parecer mi novio está desarrollando sentimientos más apasionados por mi y eso me encanta, mi cuerpo ha cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos, definitivamente me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer y a sus hormonas no se les ha escapado este pequeño detalle, el solo hecho de pensar que me desee hace latir mas rápido mi corazón...

* * *

Por fin mi primer Dramione!!! Pensé que este día nunca llegaría!!! Espero les guste!!!! Estoy ansiosa por leer sus reviews!!! XD

Por ahí nos leemos!!! Muchos besos sicodélicos!!

Kitty Malfoy Cullen


End file.
